


Transformers or Me?

by hwangsungfairy



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangsungfairy/pseuds/hwangsungfairy
Summary: All Minhyun wanted to do was enjoy a date at the movies with his boyfriend Jisung, but things didn't quite turn out as planned.





	Transformers or Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Sarah for inspiring me this prompt, can't wait to see your own version of it! *eye emoji* *sends kisses your way*
> 
> January 14th 2019 Edit: @Mademoiselle_S published her version of the prompt!! Go check out "Don't be a Bumblebitch and let me watch the movie" <3

“I can’t wait!” Minhyun said, clasping his hands together once they were done making themselves comfortable on the seats. Jisung, next to him, sighed in boredom, but tried to reciprocate his smile. Minhyun didn’t seem to care about his obvious lack of enthusiasm, and instead munched on some pop corn he stole from the bucket that sat between them. Jisung took some as well, and hoped that the movie showing would go by quickly. So far, no such luck, as the movie previews hadn’t even started and the room was still bright, so he had to suck it up and accept the fact that he was going to undergo over two hours of Transformers. 

Jisung honestly couldn’t care less about Tranformers, but his boyfriend was a die-hard fan (as proved the posters, DVDs, and all the other Transformers goodies he had at home), so as the new movie had just been released, there was no way to escape it. Minhyun sometimes went through Transformers marathons, and Jisung had had to do a few with him, but each time he just found himself being bored to death, unable to get into the stories. Most of the time he just cuddled Minhyun and fell asleep, as Minhyun was able to hype himself up just fine on his own.

 

He had been so busy sulking that time had passed and that the room was darkening for the previews to start. Minhyun perked up, but Jisung merely let out another sigh. He was about to grab more popcorn when a hand covered his, and fingers intertwined with his. He looked up, surprised, and was met with a smiling Minhyun. Minhyun cupped his face with his free hand, and leaned in to kiss him. Jisung closed his eyes mid-kiss to appreciate it better, loving the way Minhyun’s tongue had found his for a deeper kiss that lasted until they had to breathe.

“Thank you for being here, it means a lot to me,” Minhyun whispered, grinning. He pecked Jisung’s lips once more, and squeezed his hand. “I love you.”

Jisung felt his cheeks get redder, and he smiled back. “I love you too.” He couldn’t resist stealing a last kiss from Minhyun’s lips, and they sat again, still holding hands.

The movie finally started, and Minhyun squeezed his hand harder in excitement. Jisung squeezed it back and leaned closer to him, cuddling his arm and resting his head on his left shoulder. Minhyun tilted his head so that it could rest atop of Jisung’s, and that made Jisung smile. His smile disappeared as quickly as it had appeared when the speakers let out a roaring sound and robots made their appearance on the screen. Minhyun let out an excited “oh!”, and grabbed more pop corn with his free hand.

Jisung’s focus lasted a grand total of five minutes – which, he would argue, was already a lot considering his level of interest for Transformers – before he started wondering how he could entertain himself. He tried to switch his attention from the screen to Minhyun instead, and he found himself enjoying that a lot more. He closed his eyes, and inhaled Minhyun’s inviting smell.

His perfume had that indescribable manly touch to it that one often could identify in men perfumes, but there was also a sweet peach scent nicely mixed to it. Jisung loved that smell a lot, obviously because it was so strongly associated to his boyfriend by now. Without thinking too much of it, he pressed his lips to Minhyun’s neck, in a short kiss. He felt Minhyun’s pulse, and it somehow made him grin. He couldn’t resist pressing another kiss to his lover’s sensitive skin, grin spreading further on his face as he felt Minhyun squirming.

 

Jisung stopped at that to glance at the screen, but the human hero was involved in a serious-looking conversation with a Transformer whose name he hadn’t bothered to remember, so he focused back on Minhyun. He straightened his back, head no longer resting on Minhyun’s shoulder. Minhyun didn’t seem to mind, eyes always on the screen, not even leaving to check where the pop corn bucket was when he grabbed a handful.

Jisung stared at Minhyun’s side profile for a few seconds, feeling his chest warming up at his handsome features illuminated by the brightness of the screen. He held back a giggle when thinking “wow, he’s so gorgeous” and looked back at the screen. Seeing at the conversation was still going on, he looked down at their linked hands.

As he had nothing better to do, Jisung kept staring down at their hands, and started tracing small patterns with the tip of his free hand’s fingers, keeping the other intertwined with Minhyun’s. Minhyun didn’t react, and Jisung decided he might as well keep entertaining himself that way.

He pressed his thumb on the back of Minhyun’s hand, massaging it without being too sure of what he was doing. As the music became a lot more catch all of a sudden, he couldn’t help but tap along on Minhyun’s hands, fingers following the speedy rhythm. Minhyun didn’t move, so Jisung wondered what he should do next.

Should I really keep going? He asked himself, before deciding that yes, he should definitely.

Feeling naughty, he moved his right leg so that it was closer to Minhyun’s left, and lifted up his ankle, just enough to brush up Minhyun’s own and even his leg. He crossed their ankles, the angle somewhat awkward and noticeable. But even that didn’t get Minhyun’s attention, seeing as he merely brought his leg closer to Jisung, but that was obviously more of a reflex to seek Jisung’s presence than a true acknowledgment of his boyfriend’s lewd-ish actions. Jisung tried to move his foot up and down Minhyun’s leg, but seeing as that amounted to nothing, he gave up.

 

Oh, well. There were tons of other body parts Jisung could play with, and he wasn’t going to stop at the first obstacle. Thankful that it was summer – and even more thankful that Minhyun had decided to bless the world with wearing a tank top that revealed his exquisite shoulders as well as his gorgeous, muscled arms, Jisung quickly decided on where to attack next.

Minhyun should wear tank tops every day, Jisung thought to himself – or actually, nothing at all. Minhyun had a divine body Jisung was absolutely willing to lavish with love at any occasion, and covering it up meant he had more work when wanting to show his love. At the same time, he guessed that it was a good thing that his boyfriend wore clothes; as much as he was more than eager to stare with hunger at Minhyun’s delightful body, he didn’t feel nice enough to share such a view with anyone.

Knowing that Minhyun didn’t mind keeping the view of his body private between the two of them only served to fill Jisung’s heart and mind with utmost pride and lust, mixed with a tint of possessiveness. 

When he had had those possessive thoughts, his mind filled with “mine” as he had taken in the view of his boyfriend’s body, he had done a double take and hesitantly wondered what Minhyun would think of such feelings. However, when voicing those, Jisung had quickly come to realize that not only did Minhyun feel absolutely flattered by Jisung’s eagerness to love him, but that he also shared those views. Jisung still had shivers remembering the first time Minhyun had spoken out about his reciprocal neediness, whispering a sultry “you’re mine and mine only” in his ear as they were loving each other.

 

Jisung took in a deep breathe, and figured he could take it step by step. His hand was still tightly holding Minhyun’s, but his free hand started roaming up and down Minhyun’s left arm, eventually squeezing his biceps. Minhyun had no particular reaction to that, which made Jisung sigh. However, when Jisung’s fingers brushed his armpit without meaning to, he let out a stifled giggle.

“Jisung!” he playfully scolded him, whisper-shouting his name.

Their eyes met and Jisung fell in love with Minhyun’s adoring grin.

“Sorry,” Jisung fakely apologized, his own grin widening as he brushed over that sensitive, ticklish spot again. Minhyun laughed, a little louder, and his clasped his free hand over his mouth. No one around them said anything, so he relaxed, however a hand presented itself to his mouth with pop corn.

“Open wide,” Jisung said, holding a piece of sugary crispy corn right before his lips.

Minhyun did as asked, his grin never leaving his mouth. Jisung, enjoying the show, began feeding him pop corn, completely amused by how eager Minhyun was to be fed while watching the movie. At some action scene happening, Minhyun stayed gaping, uneaten pieces of corn sitting still in his mouth, thus Jisung took it upon himself to make him chew, one hand holding his jaw and the other one making it move. Minhyun let him do so, and when the scene ended, shot him another smile. Jisung answered with a reciprocal smile, and did a double take at Minhyun mirroring his earlier actions of pop corn feeding.

He accepted the pop corn presented by his boyfriend, chewing on it happily, and was surprised when he saw Minhyun approaching with a single piece of pop corn that he was holding between his lips. Jisung shot him a curious glance, then guessed that Minhyun wanted to feed him mouth to mouth. Admiring that Minhyun was willing to do while a movie from his favorite franchise was playing, Jisung took half the piece by breaking it with his teeth, and closed his eyes by reflex as Minhyun closed the mini gap between them, pressing his mouth to Jisung’s in a tender kiss.

Their kiss was short, ending in a small “smack”, but Jisung felt overwhelmed by love nevertheless. Even more surprising, Minhyun leaned into him once more to kiss him, this time even deeper, tongue delving into his mouth looking for its twin. Jisung answered the kiss eagerly, not caring for the wet sounds that their lips and tongues meeting over and over were producing. Minhyun ended the kiss, opening his eyes slowly as saliva dropped between their chins, and he whispered a “I love you” against Jisung’s half opened lips. Jisung immediately answered with the same three words, and found himself to be in a bit of a daze as Minhyun was focusing back on the movie.

 

He really hadn’t expected Minhyun to be so eager to answer to his flirting, all the more because they were watching a Transformers movie. Jisung kept quiet for a while after that, and Minhyun thought he had been satisfied with their making out. The movie went on, but Jisung grew restless again.

It started with him putting his legs over Minhyun’s, therefore sitting sideways, half spread on his boyfriend’s lap. Minhyun honestly didn’t mind despite the fact that it was summer and that most people would howl at so much contact, seeing as the AC in the room was relatively cool. He could take a little warmth, and if he were to be completely honest, he also loved being in permanent contact with Jisung. Minhyun was a cuddler, even moreso than Jisung, so he didn’t mind that kind of actions.

 

Next step was Jisung taking Minhyun’s hands and putting them on his legs, then up on his waist and a little bit too close to his crotch. But Minhyun merely let him use his hands, eyes ever so fixated on the screen. Jisung decided that he might as well go all out, and he hopped on Minhyun’s lap, thus completely sitting on him now. He curled up so that he could fit his head in Minhyun’s neck once more, and he took hold of Minhyun’s hands to have them rest on his thighs. Minhyun, to his regret, just hugged him closer, once again as a reflex.

 

Then, he should just keep going further. Pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s neck one more time, Jisung also licked his way all the way from Minhyun’s collarbone to his ear. That had Minhyun shivering, especially when he reached his left ear and blew hot air in it. He also tugged slightly on Minhyun’s earring, pulling it just enough to be pleasurable and not hurtful. He did bite the flesh, before licking it thoroughly. He then licked the sensitive area around Minyhun’s ear, also pressing kisses to his nape. Minhyun had started shivering at those actions, and Jisung smiled when he felt his grip on his ass grow tighter.

Jisung, quite liking what he was doing, settled for sucking a hickey, slowly, and that had Minhyun moan aloud.

In response to that, there was a loud “shush!” coming from behind them. Jisung got his face out of Minhyun’s neck to go “you shush” at the couple that had just complained, and, scandalized, they moved seats. Jisung glared at them at they left, but burst out in a fit of giggles as soon as they weren’t in sight anymore.

“Jisung!” Minhyun scolded him, but his tone was obviously soft.

“Hmm,” Jisung merely hummed, cuddling closer to him.

He had bothered Minhyun enough for now, so he let him enjoy the movie for a while, while still sitting on him.

 

After some time, he made an approximate guess that they were in the last quarter of the movie, but he he didn’t want to check his phone to be sure. However, the thing he was sure of was that it was time to bother Minhyun again. Jisung’s eyes trailed down Minhyun’s torso, and he grinned deviously. Minhyun wearing nothing but a tank top was such a blessing, Jisung cried inwardly as his left hand went under the hems of his boyfriend’s top.

His fingers first traced Minhyun’s abs, teasing the curves there, and kept doing so for a bit. Minhyun was more uncomfortable, but apart from biting his lips, that didn’t show, so Jisung’s hand left his abs. He started teasing a nipple, this time not directly but instead throughout the fabric of his tank top. Minhyun whispered a “Jisung, no,” that sounded very much like a moan, and Jisung smirked. He pinched the already abused nipple between his thumb and forefinger, still through Minhyun’s tank top, and he couldn’t stop smirking seeing as it had grown erected from his ministrations.

His fingers left Minhyun’s nipple, making him sigh in relief, but Minhyun obviously tensed as Jisung slipped his hand under his shirt once again. After caressing his abs, his hand headed up and found the nipple he had been abusing, and this time he was able to rub it directly.

“Jisung,” Minhyun sighed in pleasure, throwing his head back and closing his eyes tightly.

Jisung was about to bring their mouths together in a passionate kiss when the couple sitting next to them on Minhyun’s side cleared their throats, loudly. Jisung hesitated, but made a decision in a split second and kissed Minhyun nevertheless, making him moan louder in their kiss. There was rustling next to them as the couple left, swearing, and Jisung would’ve smiled had he not been too busy coordinating his tongue intertwining with Minhyun’s and his hand on the latter’s abs.

When they broke away, heavily breathing, Jisung chuckled, and Minhyun hugged him tighter.

“You’re too much,” Minhyun sighed, “way too much,” he added, licking his lips.

“You love it,” Jisung shot back.

“We’re in public,” Minhyun argued, more for the show of it rather than because he was angered at him.

“Isn’t that all the more arousing?” Jisung replied, raising an eyebrow.

“You should’ve warned me we were going for exhibitionism today,” Minhyun said, pouting.

“It’s more thrilling that way,” Jisung smiled, kissing the pout off Minhyun’s lips.

Minhyun answered his kiss, and pushed Jisung’s face in his neck once again.

“You can keep kissing me, but let me finish the movie,” he whispered.

“Gotcha,” Jisung answered, and Minhyun missed the mischievous grin on his lips as he agreed.

 

The following minutes of the movie consisted of dramatic fights, filled with loud, roaring noises and special effects sending sparkles everywhere. Every now and then, Minhyun would let out surprised gasps at the actions going on in the movie, also patting Jisung’s thighs in excitement while he was at it. Jisung, not completely heartless, let him enjoy the final fight, but when that was over and that humans and Transformers were back to discussing, he decided to go for his own finale.

“You know what I’d rather be doing?” Jisung whispered hotly in Minhyun’s ear as Optimus Prime was delivering some kind of heartfelt speech about saving the Earth.

Minhyun said nothing, but Jisung heard him gulp. He smirked, and licked his way around the shell of his ear before speaking up again.

“I wish we were home, and I could undress you and not just touch you like I’m doing right now,” Jisung began, hand slipping under Minhyun’s shirt one more time to find his nipples, alternating his ministrations between both. “Instead of my fingers, I’d use my mouth to make you moan, ‘cause you’d like that so much, wouldn’t you? You love it when I tease your nipples with my tongue.”

Minhyun shifted, but moving was hard because of Jisung’s added weight on his lap. Plus, he was actually holding Jisung against him, so using his hands to shoo his boyfriend’s naughty ones was impossible. He was bound to undergo torture for a little longer.

“But it’s not just your shirt I want out of the way,” Jisung resumed, “I want your shorts and underwear off too, I want to touch you everywhere.”

Minhyun sucked in a breath, and Jisung decided to finish him.

“Especially your cock,” he said in a sultry voice, “I want your cock so badly baby, I don’t want to just touch it, I wanna suck you off and hear you moan my name and hear you beg-”

Jisung was suddenly cut; Minhyun hadn’t been able to take more, and had crashed their mouths in a passionate kiss, with much tongue.

Jisung moaned, as he could tell that Minhyun was obviously wrecked from having been teased for so long. He very much enjoyed the hands circling his waist in a tighter embrace, and didn’t hesitate to throw his arms around Minhyun’s neck. As he had been having his own fun under Minhyun’s shirt, the fabric was all crumpled, and he could tell that he hadn’t put it back on properly, so half of Minhyun’s stomach was exposed.

They kept kissing as the movie came to an end, and didn’t stop as the credits began rolling in.

“Fuck,” Minhyun swore, “I fucking hate you,” he added, frowning. “How dare you make me wanna go home during a Transformers movie?”

“We both knew that eventually our relationship would come to this dilemma: Transformers, or me?” Jisung smirked, clearly too happy with himself.

“Stop being an asshole,” Minhyun reprimanded him, but there was absolutely no heat to his tone. “I bet you didn’t even watch the movie.”

“I mean, it’s always the same thing, it’s not like I missed a lot-”

“It’s not the same one, you would know if you paid closer attention to-”

“But you’re paying attention for the both of us,” Jisung cut him off, winking.

Minhyun sighed, but grinned nonetheless.

“You’re terrible,” he commented, patting Jisung’s ass.

“You love me,” Jisung said, happily.

“Yeah, I do, I love you more than anything,” Minhyun said, and Jisung kissed him tenderly.

“Me too baby, me too,” Jisung replied, gently nuzzling their noses together.

 

They shared a peck, and Jisung made a move to get up, only to be almost violently brought back against Minhyun’s chest. Jisung gasped, and looked up.

“Is there something wrong?” he inquired, curious and a little worried.

He took in the sight of Minhyun’s red cheeks, and raised a brow.

“I… you can’t leave. Not yet.”

Jisung cocked his head, not getting why.

“Why?”

“I… I mean, what you did… ah, I’m so embarrassed,” Minhyun muttered, “I can’t move yet.”

Jisung was still lost, until he shifted, brushing Minhyun’s crotch, and Minhyun let out a tiny gasp.

“Oh,” Jisung said, suddenly getting it. “Did someone get excited?”

“How-how was I supposed not to, with what you did!” Minhyun protested, cheeks getting a shade redder.

“What am I feeling under my thighs, hm?” Jisung teased him some more, “is it really because of me or because of your beloved robots?”

Minhyun whined in embarrassment, and tried crossing his legs, but failed. Jisung laughed, but decided to be a good boyfriend.

“Let’s go to the bathroom,” he said, helping Minhyun fix his hair and clothes, “I’ll take care of you there.”

Minhyun pouted, but nodded. Jisung got up first, collecting the empty pop corn bucket and their drinks. Minhyun got up too, and hid behind him so that his current state would be less obvious. They were the last ones exciting the room, and after dumping their trash in the trash can, headed for the bathroom.

 

There, they soon found themselves in an empty stall, Minhyun back against the wall and Jisung against him. They shared pecks, but those turned into full kisses.

“We shouldn’t be doing this here,” Minhyun said, his cheeks still as red as earlier.

“Are you suggesting we go home with you in this state?” Jisung teased.

Minhyun looked away, and Jisung smiled.

“Do you wanna jerk yourself off,” Jisung asked, licking his lips, “or should I do it for you?”

That said, his right hand cupped Minhyun through his shorts, and Minhyun let out a squeal. Jisung started massaging his bulge slowly through the fabric, eyes ever so fixated on Minhyun’s face.

“I-i… ah… don’t stop, _please_ ,” Minhyun moaned, eyes shut tight.

Jisung watched hungrily as a pearl of sweat made its way down Minhyun’s neck, resuming its path under Minhyun’s humid tank top. He stepped closer to Minhyun, wetting his dry lips with his tongue.

“Should I make it more pleasurable for you?” Jisung whispered, observing Minhyun’s focused face.

Minhyun nodded eagerly, and Jisung chuckled.

He twisted the buttons of Minhyun’s short, thus making it easier to slide it down just enough so that he could also pull on his underwear. Minhyun let out a noise as his cock was freed, and Jisung kissed his lips quickly before dropping on his knees. He hollowed his cheeks, and took Minhyun’s length in his mouth, slowly.

He knew, from experience, that he couldn’t fit all of Minhyun in his mouth, but most of his girth was fine. Minhyun let out a high pitched moan at the sudden action, and he accidentally banged his head against the wall when he threw his head back.

“Are you okay?” Jisung asked, immediately stopping what he was doing to check on him.

“Yes, yes, don’t worry, I’m more than fine, just- keep going, please,” Minhyun babbled.

Jisung stared at him for a few more seconds, but Minhyun begged, letting out a tiny “please”. Jisung got up just enough to kiss him on the lips, and went back on his knees again, resuming his previous activity. He knew where to lick to make Minhyun crazy, and which spots were best to suck on to make him weak. He twirled his tongue around Minhyun’s tip, making him moan his name aloud, and opened his eyes to appreciate how wrecked his beloved boyfriend looked.

He blinked, looked on the side, and smiled inwardly seeing as Minhyun’s hands were balled into fists against the wall. Right now, Jisung knew he’d be fine with Minhyun’s hands in his hair, so he slowed down so as to bring one of Minhyun’s hands on his head. Minyhyun immediately got the message, and his fingers made a mess of Jisung’s hair, holding it yet not hard enough to hurt. He blinked confusedly at Jisung pulling back completely, but his boyfriend’s words made him blush.

“You can let go,” Jisung winked before swallowing him again, and Minhyun cried out.

 

They had been with each other enough to know that this was an equivalent to “you can go harder”, a permission to be a little more wild. Jisung’s attitude was relaxed, but focused, and Minhyun knew they trusted each other. He gave a tentative roll of his hips, cock thrusting further into Jisung’s eager mouth, and seeing as that was good for both of them, he did it again. Soon, it became messier, and Minhyun knew he was getting closer.

He tugged on Jisung’s hair, not wanting to make a mess on his face, but Jisung didn’t get off. He gave a hard suck on Minhyun’s cock, and Minhyun let go, moaning and breathing like crazy. He felt Jisung swallow around him, and he heard more than he saw him spitting the rest of his load in the toilets. It took them both a few moments to get back to an even breathing rhythm, and they smiled at each other. Minhyun helped Jisung up, and Jisung helped him dress up after cleaning him.

 "I love you,” Minhyun said, kissing him.

“Love you too,” Jisung answered, giggling as if they hadn’t been having public sex just now.

They hugged each other tightly, and got out of the bathroom stall to wash their hands.

“How come you’re not aroused?” Minhyun asked, pouting seeing as his boyfriend seemed to be fine.

“I had a really hard time willing myself not to,” Jisung admitted, “but we need to go home right now because I can’t hold back any longer.”

Minhyun smiled.

“Let’s go then.” 

* * *

A quick shower once they were home and soon they were naked, Jisung laying under Minhyun’s heavier body on their bed. It was always a little strange to be completely skin against skin at first, but they quickly adapted and desire was stronger than strangeness. Right now, Minhyun had managed to straddle Jisung, and was rubbing their lubed, erected cocks together, using two hands for a better effect and reach.

Jisung, under him, was completely sweaty and quite different from the naughty boyfriend image he had shown earlier at the movies; instead, he was trembling, skin glistening with sweat, and he had trouble opening his eyes because he kept shutting them down by reflex due to the pleasure Minhyun was bringing them both.

However, Minhyun suddenly stopped his jerking off movements, making Jisung cry in protest.

“Stop complaining, I have something better coming up,” Minhyun scolded him, teasing.

Jisung pouted, but his pout disappeared when Minhyun sank down on his cock, welcoming it deep inside. He let out a really loud moan at that, and Minhyun groaned from the stretching. He had prepared himself in the shower, but it was still a lot to take in as compared to his fingers. Thanks to their regular intercourses, though, he was soon ready to move.

“We’re taking off for cloud nine, baby,” Minhyun said before putting all of his focus in his hip movements, making both he and Jisung cry out loud from pleasure.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, oh, fuck, harder, Minhyun-” Jisung babbled, his own hips meeting Minhyun’s the best he could.

 Minhyun couldn’t even answer as his orgasm suddenly overcame him, making him see stars behind his closed eyes. He screamed, and his hips came to a stop as he let the pleasurable sensation overcome his mind and body.

Jisung, who had previously been _this_ close to his own orgasm, didn’t even feel like pouting like he usually would when Minhyun came before him, seeing as Minhyun in his post-orgasm phase was one of his most beautiful forms. His sweat made his hair stick to his forehead, his eyes were wet with the tiniest tears while his mouth was stained with saliva, and his muscles were still contracted from the orgasm, abs moving in a tantalizing way as he breathed. His cock was softening, and Jisung came back to reality as he noticed the come already drying on his stomach.

“Minhyunnie?” Jisung said, because as much as he loved staring at Minhyun, right now his cock was hurting and asking for release. Being so deep inside Minhyun and having his warm walls hugging his girth just the right way wasn’t helping either. Minhyun also came back to reality, and he smiled at Jisung, a tad too innocently to be truly sincere, Jisung noticed.

“Wanna come?” Minyhun asked, and Jisung was about to answer that yes, obviously, when Minhyun pinned both of his hands to the mattress before undulating his hips slightly. “Beg for it,” Minhyun ordered, and his sexy voice made Jisung shiver. _Oh_. So that’s where they were heading now, Jisung thought, his heart skipping a beat. He liked it, no, loved it, even.

“No,” Jisung answered, defiantly. Minhyun quirked a brow, and Jisung shivered again, but stood his ground.

“No? I don’t accept that,” Minhyun said, moving his hips into a sharp movement that sent pleasure straight into Jisung’s already burning cock, just enough to be a tease.

“Too bad, I’m not begging any time soon- fuck!” Jisung bit his lower lip at Minhyun’s new movement, “fuck, fuck, fuck-” he babbled as Minhyun kept moving, tears stinging his eyes with how badly his body was asking for a release his boyfriend wouldn’t allow him.

“Hm, you’re not doing good at all, baby,” Minhyun said, a “tsk” sound coming out at the end of his sentence. “Try again.”

“Never,” Jisung replied, wondering what kind of masochist he was for enjoying such a torture.

“You just have to say it once. Once and I’m giving you an orgasm you’ll remember for days,” Minhyun teased, stopping all movements altogether.

“No,” Jisung congratulated for not allowing his voice to betray his excitement, and Minhyun’s eyes darkened with lust.

“Then I’ll have to do it another way,” he said, and Jisung barely had time to wonder about the meaning of these words that Minhyun got off him and flipped him on his stomach.

“On all fours,” Minhyun ordered, and Jisung decided to obey just that one order because if he tried to make himself come by rubbing his hardened cock against the sheets, Minhyun would punish him even harder.

“Don’t touch yourself at all,” Minhyun said, and Jisung groaned.

He actually let out a loud moan at Minhyun’s next actions, that is to say, fingering him slowly.

Jisung had also loosened himself in the shower, knowing how much they loved to switch while they made love, so he knew he wouldn’t need much preparation, however Minhyun knew he loved getting fingered so he would probably tease him to death with that. And he was right to have assumed so, seeing as Minhyun had three, no, four fingers in him, fucking him slowly enough to loosen him up more, but really not enough to make him come.

Nevertheless, he kept quiet, not wanting his boyfriend to win so simply.

“You really are stubborn today,” Minhyun commented, taking out his fingers to replace them with his much bigger cock, “but I have all of my time so I’ll make you break before I do,” he added, giving a hard thrust forward.

Jisung screamed at the sudden action. His arms and legs were trembling from having supported him into that submissive position for too long, and Minhyun’s bigger body also had a lot more strength than his. Minhyun’s movements were sharp, and Jisung knew he was aiming for sweet spots that would make him go crazy and surrender, but he didn’t want to lose.

But the pleasure brought to his body was so intense he was starting to accept that he might give in, needy for Minhyun’s actions.

“You’re awfully quiet my love,” Minhyun stated, still thrusting in Jisung, “still don’t wanna give up?”

Jisung shook his head negatively, but he knew he wouldn’t last much more.

“Repeat after me,” Minhyun instructed, sweetly, “ ”Minhyun, I love your cock” ”.

Jisung merely moaned. Minhyun tsk-ed again, and stopped moving.

“C’mon baby, you’re so close. Just tell me how my cock feels so deep inside of you,” he gave a short thrust at that, making Jisung gasp, “tell me you love it when I fuck you,” another thrust, “beg for my cock, baby, do it!”

“I...” Jisung started.

“Hm?”

“I-I wanna see you, please. Please Minhyun, I really wanna see you.”

Minhyun’s heart skipped a beat, and he took his cock out of Jisung. They both moaned at the loss, but Jisung used his remaining strength to roll on his back and spread his legs.

“Fuck me,” Jisung purred, “fuck me so hard I can’t remember my name and all I know is how much I love feeling your cock inside me,” he added, and didn’t need to say more as Minhyun immediately penetrated him again. Their hips met messily, groans and moans escalating to screams, and they came one after the other, Minhyun first again and then Jisung. Minhyun got out of Jisung before crashing on him, heavily.

 

They regained their breath back, and Jisung giggled.

“Woah, you really went all out,” he said, unable to hold back from laughing.

“It’s payback for the movies,” Minhyun admitted, cuddling him despite the sweat and the cum swearing between them.

“I’m probably some sort of masochist but if annoying you at the movies gets me this kind of sex, I’ll do it all the times,” Jisung admitted, hugging Minhyun closer to him.

Minhyun also giggled at that, and kissed his forehead.

“I love you,” he whispered, beaming at Jisung.

“I love you too,” Jisung replied before leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

_ **Bonus:** _

* * *

“You really wanna see Transformers again?” Jisung asked, despite the fact that they were already seated in the empty movie theater. Today, it seemed no one else but them would watch the latest Transformers.

“Of course! You bothered me last time, I couldn’t fully enjoy my second time watching it!”

Jisung frowned. Minhyun had admitted watching the movies before that time they went together, because he hadn’t been able to hold back and wait for their date. Looking back on it, it had been a wise decision, seeing as Jisung had bothered him the whole time. But this time, Jisung didn’t know why he needed to be here, for Minhyun’s third time watching the movie.

“Why did I need to come?” Jisung asked, still frowning.

“You would’ve let me go to the movies on my own?!” Minhyun exclaimed, scandalized, “what if a girl had sat next to me and-”

“Minhyun, honey, first of all you’re gay, and second of all, of course I would’ve let you go to the movies on your own, you’re an adult. Just because we’re in a relationship doesn’t mean we have to do everything together, you have your own free time.”

Minhyun’s expression seemed to light up in remembrance at Jisung’s statement that indeed, he was gay, so a girl sitting next to him wouldn’t have done anything. But he pouted at the next part of the sentence.

“That’s true,” he said, lips still pursed together, “but I can’t help it, I wanna spend every moment of my life with you,” he added, biting his lower lip in an effort to appear extra cute.

Jisung stared him, blushed, and smiled affectionately.

“You’re lucky I love you so much,” he said, unable to part with his smile.

“I know, I love you for that,” Minhyun agreed, smiling brightly.

 

The movie started, and this time they spent it merely cuddling, holding hands and feeding each other pop corn, kissing deeply every now and then.

 

“That movie is still so good, no matter how times I watch it,” Minhyun said at the end of the showing, stretching his arms up in the air. “What do you think?” he asked Jisung, smiling.

Jisung stared at his face, and Minhyun raised an eyebrow.

“Yes?” Minhyun said, confused.

“I think I have a good idea,” Jisung replied, and Minhyun didn’t like the playful glint in his eyes.

“What are you kneeling- oh, oh, oh, Jisung, no, no, not my pants-”

As he clasped his hands over his mouth trying not to moan his boyfriend’s name as said boyfriend was giving a little too much love to his awakening cock, Minhyun swore to himself he would never ask Jisung to go see Transformers together again.


End file.
